


Sunny Skies and Happy Lies

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Pining, Pining Michael, Unrequited Love, fuck how does one tag, get ready lads cus we about to have a Beach Pining Adventure, help him help the boy, i say adventure but really it's short and just like all other michael pining fics, michael take of the goddamn hoodie you're at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: well yikes, ol mikey goes to the beach with the Squad and pining is suffering(how the heck do you do summaries heLP)





	Sunny Skies and Happy Lies

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just an old fic i found on my laptop that i wrote for school, for a teacher who would not know any of the characters, in thirty minutes, and it probably shows. but uh yiKES i hope yall like it

A beach party; Jenna had been the one to suggest it. Of course, everyone else was quick to jump onto the bandwagon, always up for a good party, but Michael was hesitant. It wasn’t that he disliked the beach; quite the opposite. He’d always found it a nice to place to relax, and it was fun, standing by the sea, with it pushing oh so close to the shores before drawing back again at the last moment. Kind of like him, in a way. He’d formed so many memories on the beach; playing with Jeremy, kicking water at him, being shoved into the sea while Jeremy squealed.

He mulled over his thoughts as he zipped up his hoodie, sun beating down on him. His friends had advised him to take it off, to enjoy the sea and the sand and everything that came with the beach, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It was a gift from Jeremy, and he hadn’t taken it off around people in years. 

A lot of his life revolved around Jeremy, and usually, that wasn’t a bad thing, but-

“Michael!” Speak of the devil and doth shall appear. Jeremy came bounding up to him. He resisted the urge to sigh and forced a smile for his friend. “Hey dude, what’s up?” And that was all it took.

“Oh my god, Michael, Christine is so pretty! She’s wearing a sunhat with a flower, Michael! It’s adorable! And her swimsuit is all frilly and cute, too!” Michael resisted the urge to groan as his best friend gushed about his crush. God, how he envied Christine. “I still don’t get why you don’t ask her out, dude. Just go for it! If she rejects you, at least you’ll get some closure!” Pot calling the kettle black, Michael. 

Jeremy started to frown. “I dunno, what if I make things awkward? We might not be friends anymore, and then I wouldn’t have such a cutie in my life…” Michael wanted to scream. If this wasn’t the most relatable thing he’d heard all year, he didn’t know what was. “Christine won’t mind! She’s nice, dude, and yeah, it might be awkward for a while, but I have faith in you! You’d get over that!” If he doesn’t think about all the hypocrisy in his advice, it doesn’t exist. Repression is a fine way to deal with your emotions, right?

“I- maybe a bit later. I need a plan, in case it goes south.” Jeremy turned to his best friend, a pleading look in his eyes. “Dude, would you help me? You’re good at this kinda thing, and I’m… I’m an awkward, lanky loser.” If he had wanted to scream before, he wanted to stab something now. “Jeremy, you aren’t a loser! You’re one of the coolest people I know, dude, social hierarchy be damned! I will stab you with my scissors of affection and friendship until you feel better!”

Jeremy shot him a small smile. “Michael Mell, have I ever told you that you are a saint?” Oh god, this again. “Yes, you have, and it’s untrue. I doubt saints would scream at people because they disturbed them while listening to their favourite Bob Marley song.” Jeremy frowned. “Yeah, but still. Anyway, I’m gonna go swim for a bit. Wanna come with me? I’m sure you’re roasting in that hoodie.” He was. “No, I’m fine chilling here. I’ll just get an ice cream or somethin’.”

Jeremy nodded reluctantly. “Alright then… if you’re sure.” He pottered away, heading towards the sea, and- Christine. Oh god, this was going to be the death of him.

He watched as Christine and Jeremy talked, Jeremy as sheepish as ever. He sighed. He could have confessed, then. It would have been so easy to remark something about how Jeremy was the cute one, how Jeremy was slowly breaking his heart every time he talked about Christine, about how he was sure saints were courageous and brave enough to admit to their feelings, but he didn’t. 

His eyes stayed on the two conversing in the water, watching the love-struck look in Jeremy’s eyes as Christine talked in her usual chipper manner.

He could wait a few more years.


End file.
